1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods, information processing systems using the same, and recording media and programs used therewith, and in particular, to an information processing apparatus and method, an information processing system, a recording medium, and a program that are intended to prevent a data loss due to shifting of content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as digital technology comes into widespread use, various types of data, such as music data and picture data, have become digitally recorded or played back.
In order to protect copyright, there is a case in which, based on right information corresponding to data, the number of times the data is played back, or a period in which the data can be used, etc., is limited.
In addition, a user can purchase various types of data, such as music data and picture data, from a terminal unit or the like which is provided at a store, and can use the data after recording it in a personal computer of the user. Based on corresponding right information, the purchased data is permitted to be shifted without limiting the number of times or only once. After the shifting is performed, only a transfer of the data to the personal computer or a portable device is permitted.
The purchased data (hereinafter referred to as “content”) includes various types of additional information. The additional information includes, for example, character strings such as a title and an artist name, an image of a jacket cover, lyrics, and a video clip.
These pieces of the additional information tend to be gradually extended in accordance with an intention of a content providing manufacturer or with version upgrade of an application in a personal computer which records and manages content.
Accordingly, it is preferable that the additional information of the content stored in the personal computer or the like be described in a highly extensible format.
However, portable devices that are inferior in processing ability to personal computers have a problem in that the highly extensible format is not practical because it takes a lot of time to read additional information described in the highly extensible format.
Accordingly, it is possible that the additional information be described in a simple format, but its extensibility is low in the personal computer.
In general, when additional information stored in a personal computer is transferred to a portable device with content, the additional information, which is described in extensible format, is transferred after being converted into a simple format that can be read and written by the portable device.
Nevertheless, when the additional information described in simple format, which is transferred to the portable device, is further transferred to another personal computer, a problem occurs in that part of the additional information is insufficient because the portable device cannot convert the additional information described in simple format into information in extensible format.